paneponfandomcom-20200214-history
Panel de Pon Series
When the series was brought overseas it has been rebranded several names and the fairies were replaced with Nintendo's more popular properties as an attempt to make this series more marketable. The first game it was released as overseas was Tetris Attack which featured the cast from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, then it was Pokémon Puzzle Challenge based off Pokémon from the second generation of games, while Pokémon Puzzle League was based off the anime from the first generation of games. (This game was built off of the cancelled Panel de Pon 64 project only game not released in Japan) Pokémon Puzzle Challenge was originally going to be a Panel de Pon game which has been evident by unused data within in the game, Lip's stage can be accessed by using inputting certain button combinations, discovered 13 years after the game's original release. (This works on an original Gameboy hardware or Super Gameboy as well.) When these games were released in Japan, each of these game was named as Panepon as the series already had an existing brand name in the region and the naming convention of each game in this series was more appropriate and less confusing overall. In 2003, Nintendo released Nintendo Puzzle Collection in Japan which was announced for release outside of Japan in E3 2003, but plans were cancelled for unknown reasons. Panel de Pon in the collection was a full sequel to the first game and has content that was previously scrapped in Panel de Pon GB, the game's engine was based off of Pokémon Puzzle League's. This was the last game to predominantly use characters in the series or other properties since Dr. Mario & Puzzle League has not used any fairies in the game and the Flower Mascot from Nintendo Puzzle Collection, Pupuri was an optional skin in that game with the lack of barking in the Multiboot rom. (Though the Multiboot rom is available in that game) Planet Puzzle League had an exclusive Lip skin only present in the Japanese version of the game but it can only be accessible outside Japan via cheating devices. In 2016, Nearly almost a decade of absence, Animal Crossing: New Leaf has gotten DLC via Welcome Amiibo content. Panel de Pon was one of the mini-games as Animal Crossing Puzzle League or Animal Forest de Panepon in Japanese versions. Lip's outfit can be unlocked in the update by doing certain tasks in the mini-game, its not region locked by game version region like Lip's stage in Planet Puzzle League. To this day, the original fairy aesthetic remains to be mostly unknown in Japan. The reason being is that the representation there is vague, it doesn't give people an idea where the content comes from. In the Super Smash Bros. Series, Lip has never appeared in the series despite the few references she has in the game. The 2nd generation of fairies was named after the characters from the first game in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in their stickers. Numerous times in the series, Panel de Pon was mistakenly labelled as Tetris Attack since Lip and her wand does not appear in the game. Category:Other